The University of Washington School of Social Work proposes to continue a predoctoral training program whose main objective is to increase the cadre of well trained behavioral scientists in the field of mental health to conduct socially significant innovative research aimed at the prevention of mental health problems and disorders in vulnerable populations. The training program includes a multidisciplinary group of core and contributing faculty from six departments at the University of Washington, and builds upon a strong research tradition and a highly regarded doctoral program in the School of Social Work. Funds are requested to support 6 predoctoral trainees per year for each of five years, beginning July 2003. The predoctoral training program requires completion of all currently existing requirements for the social welfare doctoral degree. In addition, prevention science trainees will complete a) a specialized content course in prevention science, b) additional course work in research methods, c) additional course work in social science theory germane to their prevention focus, d) an integrative seminar spanning each year in the training program, e) hands-on research internship each year on a prevention research project, f) infusion of prevention research with mental health issues into their program of study prospectus, qualifying exams, and dissertation, and g) specialized, individually tailored mentoring and advising to ensure a coherent educational program and finely tuned professional development for prevention research careers. The high level of research activity and experienced prevention researchers at the University of Washington and in the School of Social Work provides an excellent environment for predoctoral training. Several new faculty members have been hired and the initial funding period has resulted in strong program development and indicators of success. Trainees will be recruited from a national pool of applicants and must have strong academic records, a demonstrated interest in prevention of mental health disorders and problems, and strong potential for research. [unreadable] [unreadable]